baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Louis Cardinals all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the St. Louis Cardinals franchise, including the St. Louis Perfectos (1899) and the St. Louis Brown Stockings/Browns (1882-1898). A *Ody Abbott, OF, 1910 *Ted Abernathy, P, 1970 *Juan Acevedo, P, 1998-1999 *Babe Adams, P, 1906 *Buster Adams, OF, 1943, 1945-1946 *Jim Adams, C, 1890 *Joe Adams, P, 1902 *Sparky Adams, 3B, 1930-1933 *Jim Adduci, 1B, 1983 *Henry Adkinson, OF, 1895 *Tommie Agee, OF, 1973 *Juan Agosto, P, 1991-1992 *Eddie Ainsmith, C, 1921-1923 *Gibson Alba, P, 1988 *Cy Alberts, P, 1910 *Grover Cleveland Alexander, P, 1926-1929 *Luis Alicea, 2B, 1988, 1991-1994, 1996 *Dick Allen, 1B, 1970 *Ethan Allen, OF, 1933 *Neil Allen, P, 1983-1985 *Ron Allen, 1B, 1972 *Matty Alou, OF, 1971-1973 *Tom Alston, 1B, 1954-1957 *Walter Alston, 1B, 1936 *George Altman, OF, 1963 *Luis Alvarado, SS, 1974, 1976 *Brant Alyea, OF, 1972 *Rubén Amaro, Sr., SS, 1958 *Red Ames, P, 1915-1919 *Craig Anderson, P, 1961 *Dwain Anderson, SS, 1972-1973 *Ferrell Anderson, C, 1953 *George Anderson, OF, 1918 *Marlon Anderson, OF, 2004 *Mike Anderson, OF, 1976-1977 *John Andrews, P, 1973 *Nate Andrews, P, 1937, 1939 *Joaquín Andújar, P, 1981-1985 *Pat Ankenman, SS, 1936 *Rick Ankiel, P, 1999-2001, 2004; OF, 2007 *John Antonelli, 3B, 1944-1945 *Harry Arndt, 2B, 1905-1907 *Scott Arnold, P, 1988 *René Arocha, P, 1993-1995 *Luis Arroyo, P, 1955 *Rudy Arroyo, P, 1971 *Dennis Aust, P, 1965-1966 *Benny Ayala, OF, 1977 *Manny Aybar, P, 1997-1999 B *Les Backman, P, 1909-1910 *Bill Bailey, P, 1921-1922 *Cory Bailey, P, 1995-1996 *Doug Bair, P, 1981-1983, 1985 *Doug Baird, 3B, 1917-1919 *Dave Bakenhaster, P, 1964 *Bill Baker, C, 1948-1949 *Steve Baker, P, 1983 *O.F. Baldwin, P, 1908 *Art Ball, 2B, 1894 *Jimmy Bannon, OF, 1893 *Jap Barbeau, 3B, 1909-1910 *Brian Barber, P, 1995-1996 *George Barclay, OF, 1902-1904 *Ray Bare, P, 1972, 1974 *Clyde Barfoot, P, 1922-1923 *Greg Bargar, P, 1986 *Sam Barkley, 2B, 1885 *Mike Barlow, P, 1975 *Frank Barnes, P, 1957-1958, 1960 *Skeeter Barnes, 3B, 1987 *Frank Barrett, P, 1939 *Red Barrett, P, 1945-1946 *Shad Barry, OF, 1906-1908 *Dave Bartosch, OF, 1945 *Rich Batchelor, P, 1993, 1996-1997 *Frank Bates, P, 1899 *Allen Battle, OF, 1995 *Ed Bauta, P, 1960-1963 *José Bautista, P, 1997 *Moose Baxter, 1B, 1907 *Johnny Beall, OF, 1918 *Ralph Beard, P, 1954 *Jim Beauchamp, 1B, 1963, 1970-1971 *Johnny Beazley, P, 1941-1942, 1946 *Zinn Beck, 3B, 1913-1916 *Jake Beckley, 1B, 1904-1907 *Bill Beckmann, P, 1942 *Fred Beebe, P, 1906-1909 *Clarence Beers, P, 1948 *David Bell, 2B/3B, 1995-1998 *Hi Bell, P, 1924, 1926-1927, 1929-1930 *Les Bell, 3B, 1923-1927 *Ronnie Belliard, 2B, 2006 *Jack Bellman, C, 1889 *Rigo Beltran, P, 1997 *Alan Benes, P, 1995-1997, 1999-2001 *Andy Benes, P, 1996-1997, 2000-2002 *Joe Benes, SS, 1931 *Gary Bennett, C, 2006- *Pug Bennett, 2B, 1906-1907 *Vern Benson, 3B, 1951-1953 *Sid Benton, P, 1922 *Jeff Berblinger, 2B, 1997 *Augie Bergamo, OF, 1944-1945 *Jack Berly, P, 1924 *Joe Bernard, P, 1909 *Frank Bertaina, P, 1970 *Harry Berte, 2B, 1903 *Bob Bescher, OF, 1915-1917 *Frank Betcher, SS, 1910 *Harry Betts, P, 1903 *Bruno Betzel, 2B, 1914-1918 *Jim Bibby, P, 1972-1973 *Ed Biecher, OF, 1897 *Lou Bierbauer, 2B, 1897-1898 *Larry Bigbie, OF, 2006- *Steve Bilko, 1B, 1949-1954 *Dick Billings, C, 1974 *Frank Bird, C, 1892 *Ray Blades, OF, 1922-1928, 1930-1932 *Harry Blake, OF, 1899 *Sheriff Blake, P, 1937 *Coonie Blank, C, 1909 *Don Blasingame, 2B, 1955-1959 *Johnny Blatnik, OF, 1950 *Buddy Blattner, SS, 1942 *Bob Blaylock, P, 1956, 1959 *Gary Blaylock, P, 1959 *Jack Bliss, C, 1908-1912 *Bud Bloomfield, 3B, 1963 *Charlie Boardman, P, 1915 *Joe Boever, P, 1985-1986 *Dick Bokelmann, P, 1951-1953 *Sam Bohne, SS, 1916 *Bill Bolden, P, 1919 *Don Bollweg, 1B, 1950-1951 *Bobby Bonds, OF, 1980 *Bobby Bonilla, 1B, 2001 *Frank Bonner, 3B, 1895 *Rod Booker, 2B, 1987-1989 *Pedro Borbón, P, 1980 *Pedro Borbón, Jr., P, 2003 *Frenchy Bordagaray, OF, 1937-1938 *Pat Borders, C, 1996 *Rick Bosetti, OF, 1977 *Ricky Bottalico, P, 1999 *Kent Bottenfield, P, 1998-1999 *Jim Bottomley, 1B, 1922-1932 *Bob Bowman, P, 1939-1940 *Cloyd Boyer, P, 1949-1952 *Ken Boyer, 3B, 1955-1965 *Jack Boyle, C, 1887-1889, 1891 *Buddy Bradford, OF, 1975 *Terry Bradshaw, OF, 1995-1996 *Darren Bragg, OF, 1999 *Dave Brain, SS, 1903-1905 *Harvey Branch, P, 1962 *Jackie Brandt, OF, 1956 *Jeff Brantley, P, 1998 *Roy Brashear, 1B, 1902 *Joe Bratcher, OF, 1924 *Steve Braun, OF, 1981-1985 *Al Brazle, P, 1943, 1946-1954 *Harry Brecheen, P, 1940, 1943-1952 *Ted Breitenstein, P, 1891-1896 *Herb Bremer, C, 1937-1939 *Roger Bresnahan, C, 1909-1912 *Rube Bressler, OF, 1932 *Eddie Bressoud, SS, 1967 *Rod Brewer, 1B, 1990-1993 *Marshall Bridges, P, 1959-1960 *Rocky Bridges, IF, 1960 *Grant Briggs, C, 1892 *Nelson Briles, P, 1965-1970 *Ed Brinkman, SS, 1975 *John Brock, C, 1917-1918 *Lou Brock, OF, 1964-1979 *Steve Brodie, OF, 1892-1893 *Ernie Broglio, P, 1959-1964 *Herman Bronkie, 3B, 1918 *Jim Brosnan, P, 1958-1959 *Tony Brottem, C, 1916, 1918 *Cal Broughton, C, 1885 *Buster Brown, P, 1905-1907 *Ed Brown, OF, 1882 *Jim Brown, OF, 1915 *Jimmy Brown, 2B, 1937-1943 *Mordecai "Three Finger" Brown, P, 1903 *Tom Brown, OF, 1895 *Willard Brown, 1B, 1894 *Byron Browne, OF, 1969 *Cal Browning, P, 1960 *Pete Browning, OF, 1894 *Glenn Brummer, C, 1981-1984 *Tom Brunansky, OF, 1988-1990 *George Brunet, P, 1971 *Justin Brunette, P, 2000 *Tom Bruno, P, 1978-1979 *Ron Bryant, P, 1975 *Johnny Bucha, C, 1948, 1950 *Jim Bucher, 2B, 1938 *Fritz Buelow, C, 1899-1900 *Jerry Buchek, SS, 1961, 1963-1966 *Gary Buckels, P, 1994 *Dick Buckley, C, 1892-1894 *Nelson Burbrink, C, 1955 *Al Burch, OF, 1906-1907 *Bob Burda, 1B, 1962, 1971 *Lew Burdette, P, 1963-1964 *Tom Burgess, OF, 1954 *Sandy Burk, P, 1912-1913 *Jimmy Burke, 3B, 1899, 1903-1905 *Joe Burke, 3B, 1890 *Leo Burke, OF, 1963 *Jesse Burkett, OF, 1899-1901 *Ken Burkhart, P, 1945-1948 *Jack Burnett, OF, 1907 *Ed Burns, C, 1912 *Farmer Burns, P, 1901 *Todd Burns, P, 1993 *Harry Burrell, P, 1891 *Ray Burris, P, 1986 *Ellis Burton, OF, 1958, 1960 *Mike Busby, P, 1996-1999 *Guy Bush, P, 1938 *Doc Bushong, C, 1885-1887 *Ray Busse, SS, 1973 *Art Butler, SS, 1914-1916 *John Butler, C, 1904 *Johnny Butler, 3B, 1929 *Bud Byerly, P, 1943-1945 *Bill Byers, C, 1904 *Bobby Byrne, 3B, 1907-1909 C *Al Cabrera, SS, 1913 *Miguel Cairo, 2B/OF, 2001-2003 *Kiko Calero, P, 2003-2004 *Jack Calhoun, 3B, 1902 *Carmen Cali, P, 2004-2005 *John Callahan, P, 1898 *Wesley Callahan, SS, 1913 *Ernie Camacho, P, 1990 *Harry Camnitz, P, 1911 *Lew Camp, 3B, 1892 *Count Campau, OF, 1890 *Bill Campbell, P, 1985 *Billy Campbell, P, 1905 *Dave Campbell, IF, 1973 *Jim Campbell, PH, 1970 *Sal Campisi, P, 1969-1970 *Chris Cannizzaro, C, 1960-1961 *Ozzie Canseco, OF, 1992-1993 *Doug Capilla, P, 1976-1977 *Ramon Caraballo, 2B, 1995 *Bernie Carbo, OF, 1972-1973, 1979 *José Cardenal, OF, 1970-1971 *Tex Carleton, P, 1932-1934 *Steve Carlton, P, 1965-1971 *Duke Carmel, OF, 1959-1960, 1963 *Chris Carpenter, P, 2004- *Cris Carpenter, P, 1988-1992 *Hick Carpenter, 3B, 1892 *Chuck Carr, OF, 1992 *Clay Carroll, P, 1977 *Cliff Carroll, OF, 1892 *Kid Carsey, P, 1897-1898 *Bob Caruthers, OF/P, 1884-1887, 1892 *Ed Cartwright, 1B, 1890 *Pete Castiglione, 3B, 1953-1954 *Alberto Castillo, C, 1999 *Troy Cate, P, 2007 *Danny Cater, 1B, 1975 *Ted Cather, OF, 1912-1914 *Andy Cavazos, P, 2007 *César Cedeño, 1B, 1985 *Roger Cedeño, OF, 2004-2005 *Orlando Cepeda, 1B, 1966-1968 *Elton Chamberlain, P, 1888-1890 *Bill Chambers, P, 1910 *Cliff Chambers, P, 1951-1953 *Johnnie Chambers, P, 1937 *Charlie Chant, OF, 1976 *Chappy Charles, 2B, 1908-1909 *Tom Cheney, P, 1957, 1959 *Cupid Childs, 2B, 1899 *Nelson Chittum, P, 1958 *Bob Chlupsa, P, 1970-1971 *Jason Christiansen, P, 2000-2001 *Larry Ciaffone, OF, 1951 *Al Cicotte, P, 1961 *Gino Cimoli, OF, 1959 *Frank Cimorelli, P, 1994 *Ralph Citarella, P, 1983-1984 *Stubby Clapp, IF/OF, 2001 *Doug Clarey, 2B, 1976 *Danny Clark, OF, 1927 *Jack Clark, IF, 1985-1987 *Jim Clark, OF, 1911-1912 *Mark Clark, P, 1991-1992 *Mike Clark, P, 1952-1953 *Phil Clark, P, 1958-1959 *Will Clark, IF, 2000 *Josh Clarke, OF, 1905 *Stan Clarke, P, 1990 *Dad Clarkson, P, 1893-1895 *Royce Clayton, SS, 1996-1998 *Doug Clemens, OF, 1960-1964 *Jack Clements, C, 1898 *Lance Clemons, P, 1972 *Verne Clemons, C, 1919-1924 *Donn Clendenon, 1B, 1972 *Reggie Cleveland, P, 1969-1973 *Tony Cloninger, P, 1972 *Ed Clough, OF, 1924-1926 *Dick Cole, IF, 1951 *Percy Coleman, P, 1897 *Walter Coleman, P, 1895 *Vince Coleman, OF, 1985-1990 *Darnell Coles, 3B, 1995 *Dave Collins, 1B, 1990 *Phil Collins, P, 1935 *Ripper Collins, 1B, 1931-1936 *?? Collins, OF, 1892 *Jackie Collum, P, 1951-1952, 1956 *Bob Coluccio, OF, 1978 *Charlie Comiskey, 1B, 1882-1889, 1891 *Joe Connor, 3B, 1895 *Roger Connor, 1B, 1894-1897 *Tim Conroy, P, 1986-1987 *Ed Conwell, 3B, 1911 *Paul Cook, C, 1891 *Mike Coolbaugh, 3B, 2002 *Scott Coolbaugh, 1B/3B, 1994 *Duff Cooley, OF, 1893-1896 *Jimmy Cooney, SS, 1924-1925 *Mort Cooper, P, 1938-1945 *Scott Cooper, 3B, 1995 *Walker Cooper, C, 1940-1945, 1956-1957 *Mays Copeland, P, 1935 *Joe Corbett, P, 1904 *Roy Corhan, SS, 1916 *Rheal Cormier, P, 1991-1994 *Pat Corrales, C, 1966 *Frank Corridon, P, 1910 *Jim Cosman, P, 1966-1967 *John Costello, P, 1988-1990 *Chip Coulter, 2B, 1969 *Jack Coveney, C, 1903 *Bill Cox, P, 1936 *Danny Cox, P, 1983-1988 *Estel Crabtree, OF, 1933, 1941 *Roger Craig, P, 1964 *Forrest Crawford, SS, 1906-1907 *Glenn Crawford, OF, 1945 *Pat Crawford, 2B, 1933-1934 *Willie Crawford, OF, 1976 *Doug Creek, P, 1995 *Jack Creel, P, 1945 *Gus Creely, SS, 1890 *Bernie Creger, SS, 1947 *Creepy Crespi, 2B, 1938-1942 *Lou Criger, C, 1899-1900 *Jack Crimian, P, 1951-1952 *Tripp Cromer, SS, 1993-1995 *Jack Crooks, 2B, 1892-1893, 1898 *Ed Crosby, SS, 1970, 1972-1973 *Jeff Cross, SS, 1942, 1946-1948 *Lave Cross, 3B, 1898-1900 *Monte Cross, SS, 1896-1897 *Joe Crotty, C, 1882 *Bill Crouch, P, 1941, 1945 *Rick Croushore, P, 1998-1999 *George Crowe, 1B, 1959-1961 *Mike Crudale, P, 2002-2003 *Walton Cruise, OF, 1914, 1916-1919 *Gene Crumling, C, 1945 *Héctor Cruz, 3B/OF, 1973, 1975-1977 *Ivan Cruz, 1B, 2002 *Jos%C3%A9 Cruz, OF, 1970-1974 *Tommy Cruz, OF, 1973 *Mike Cuellar, P, 1964 *George Culver, P, 1970 *John Cumberland, P, 1972 *Joe Cunningham, 1B, 1954, 1956-1961 *Ray Cunningham, 3B, 1931-1932 *Nig Cuppy, P, 1899 *Murphy Currie, P, 1916 *John Curtis, P, 1974-1976 *Ned Cuthbert, OF, 1882-1883 D *John D'Acquisto, P, 1977 *Gene Dale, P, 1911-1912 *Jack Damaska, 2B/OF, 1963 *Pete Daniels, P, 1898 *Rolla Daringer, SS, 1914-1915 *Alvin Dark, SS, 1956-1958 *Dell Darling, C, 1891 *Vic Davalillo, OF, 1969-1970 *Jerry DaVanon, SS, 1969-1970, 1974, 1977 *Curt Davis, P, 1938-1940 *Daisy Davis, P, 1884 *Eric Davis, OF, 1999-2000 *Jim Davis, 1957, P *Jumbo Davis, 3B, 1889-1890 *Kiddo Davis, OF, 1934 *Ron Davis, OF, 1968 *Spud Davis, C, 1928, 1934-1936 *Willie Davis, OF, 1975 *Bill Dawley, P, 1987 *Boots Day, OF, 1969 *Pea Ridge Day, 1924-1925 *Ken Dayley, P, 1984-1990 *Cot Deal, P, 1950, 1954 *Dizzy Dean, P, 1930, 1932-1937 *Paul Dean, P, 1934-1939 *Pat Deasley, C, 1883-1884 *Doug DeCinces, 3B, 1987 *Frank Decker, 2B, 1882 *George Decker, 1B, 1898 *Rube Degroff, OF, 1905-1906 *Mike DeJean, P, 2003 *Iván DeJesús, 3B, 1985 *Joe Delahanty, OF, 1907-1909 *Bill Delancey, C, 1932, 1934-1935, 1940 *Art Delaney, P, 1924 *Jose DeLeon, P, 1988-1992 *Luis Deleon, P, 1981 *Wilson Delgado, 2B/SS/3B, 2002-2003 *Bobby Del Greco, OF, 1956 *Eddie Delker, 2B, 1929, 1931-1932 *Wheezer Dell, P, 1912 *Rich DeLucia, P, 1995 *Frank Demaree, OF, 1943 *Lee Demontreville, SS, 1903 *Don Dennis, P, 1965-1966 *John Denny, P, 1974-1979 *Paul Derringer, P, 1931-1933 *Russ Derry, PH, 1949 *Joe DeSa, 1B/OF, 1980 *Delino DeShields, 2B, 1997-1998 *Jim Devlin, P, 1888-1889 *Einar Diaz, C, 2005 *Leo Dickerman, P, 1924-1925 *Murry Dickson, P, 1939-1940, 1942-1943, 1946-1948, 1956-1957 *Chuck Diering, OF, 1947-1951 *Larry Dierker, P, 1977 *Mike DiFelice, C, 1996-1997, 2002 *Pat Dillard, OF, 1900 *Pickles Dillhoefer, C, 1919-1921 *Mike Dimmel, OF, 1979 *Frank DiPino, P, 1989-1990, 1992 *Dutch Distel, 2B, 1918 *Steve Dixon, P, 1993-1994 *Bill Doak, P, 1913-1924, 1929 *George Dockins, P, 1945 *Cozy Dolan, OF, 1914-1915 *John Dolan, P, 1893 *Tom Dolan, C, 1883-1884, 1888 *Red Donahue, P, 1895-1897 *She Donahue, 2B, 1904 *Mike Donlin, OF, 1899-1900 *Blix Donnelly, P, 1944-1946 *Jim Donnelly, 3B, 1890, 1898 *Patsy Donovan, OF, 1900-1903 *Bert Dorr, P, 1882 *Klondike Douglass, OF, 1896-1897 *Taylor Douthit, OF, 1923-1931 *Dennis Dove, P, 2007 *Tommy Dowd, OF, 1893-1898 *Dave Dowling, P, 1964 *Carl Doyle, P, 1940 *Jeff Doyle, 2B, 1983 *John Doyle, P, 1882 *Moe Drabowsky, P, 1971-1972 *Lee Dressen, 1B, 1914 *Rob Dressler, P, 1978 *J. D. Drew, OF, 1998-2003 *Dan Driessen, 1B, 1987 *Mike Drissel, C, 1885 *Carl Druhot, P, 1906-1907 *Matt Duff, P, 2002 *Charlie Duffee, OF, 1889-1890 *Bob Duliba, P, 1959-1960, 1962 *Chris Duncan, 1B/OF, 2005- *Taylor Duncan, 3B, 1977 *Wiley Dunham, P, 1902 *Grant Dunlap, OF, 1953 *Jack Dunleavy, OF, 1903-1905 *Shawon Dunston, OF, 1999-2000 *Don Durham, P, 1972 *Joe Durham, OF, 1959 *Leon Durham, OF, 1980, 1989 *Leo Durocher, SS, 1933-1937 *Jesse Duryea, P, 1891 *Erv Dusak, OF, 1941-1942, 1946-1951 *Jim Dwyer, OF, 1973-1975, 1977-1978 *Eddie Dyer, P, 1922-1927 E *Bill Eagan, 2B, 1891 *Billy Earle, C, 1890 *Bill Earley, P, 1986 *George Earnshaw, P, 1936 *Jack Easton, P, 1891-1892 *Rawly Eastwick, P, 1977 *Johnny Echols, PH, 1939 *Dennis Eckersley, P, 1996-1997 *Al Eckert, P, 1935 *David Eckstein, SS, 2005- *Joe Edelen, P, 1981 *Jim Edmonds, OF, 2000- *Johnny Edwards, C, 1968 *Wish Egan, P, 1905-1906 *Red Ehret, P, 1895 *Cal Eldred, P, 2003-2005 *Harry Elliott, OF, 1953, 1955 *Jim Ellis, P, 1969 *Rube Ellis, OF, 1909-1912 *Bones Ely, SS, 1893-1895 *Juan Encarnación, OF, 2006- *Bill Endicott, OF, 1946 *Del Ennis, OF, 1957-1958 *Charlie Enwright, SS, 1909 *Hal Epps, OF, 1938, 1940 *Eddie Erautt, P, 1953 *Duke Esper, P, 1897-1898 *Chuck Essegian, OF, 1959 *Roy Evans, P, 1897 *Steve Evans, OF, 1909-1913 *Bryan Eversgerd, P, 1994, 1998 *Bob Ewing, P, 1912 *John Ewing, OF, 1883 F *Fred Fagin, C, 1895 *Ron Fairly, 1B, 1975-1976 *Pete Falcone, P, 1976-1978 *Brian Falkenborg, P, 2006- *George Fallon, IF, 1943-1945 *Harry Fanok, P, 1963-1964 *John Farrell, 2B, 1902-1905 *Jeff Fassero, P, 2002-2003 *Jack Faszholz, P, 1953 *Joe Ferguson, C, 1976 *Bobby Fenwick, 2B, 1973 *Don Ferrarese, P, 1962 *Bien Figueroa, SS, 1992 *Chuck Finley, P, 2002 *Mike Fiore, IF, 1929 *Sam Fishburn, 1B, 1919 *Bob Fisher, 2B, 1918-1919 *Eddie Fisher, P, 1973 *George "Showboat" Fisher, OF, 1930 *Mike Fitzgerald, 1B, 1988 *Max Flack, OF, 1922-1925 *Tom Flanigan, P, 1958 *Curt Flood, OF, 1958-1969 *Tim Flood, 2B, 1899 *Randy Flores, P, 2004- *Ben Flowers, P, 1955-1956 *Jake Flowers, 3B, 1923, 1926, 1931-1932 *Rich Folkers, P, 1972-1974 *Curt Ford, OF, 1985-1988 *Hod Ford, SS, 1932 *Bob Forsch, P, 1974-1988 *Tony Fossas, P, 1995-1997 *Alan Foster, P, 1973-1974 *Jack Fournier, 1B, 1920-1922 *Dave Foutz, OF/P, 1884-1887 *Jesse Fowler, P, 1924 *Earl Francis, P, 1965 *Tito Francona, 1B/OF, 1965-1966 *Charlie Frank, OF, 1893-1894 *Fred Frankhouse, P, 1927-1930 *Micah Franklin, OF, 1997 *Ryan Franklin, P, 2007 *Herman Franks, C, 1939 *John Frascatore, P, 1994-1995, 1997-1998 *Willie Fraser, P, 1991 *George Frazier, P, 1978-1980 *Joe Frazier, OF, 1954-1956 *Roger Freed, 1B, 1977-1979 *Julie Freeman, P, 1888 *Gene Freese, SS, 1958 *Howard Freigau, 3B, 1922-1925 *Benny Frey, P, 1932 *Frankie Frisch, 2B, 1927-1937 *Danny Frisella, P, 1976 *Art Fromme, P, 1906-1908 *John Fulgham, P, 1979-1980 *Harry Fuller, 3B, 1891 *Shorty Fuller, SS, 1889-1891 *Chick Fullis, OF, 1934, 1936 *Chick Fulmer, 2B, 1884 *Eddie Fusselback, C, 1882 *Les Fusselman, C, 1952-1953 G *Gary Gaetti, 3B, 1996-1998 *Phil Gagliano, 2B, 1963-1970 *Del Gainer, 1B, 1922 *Fred Gaiser, P, 1908 *Andrés Galarraga, 1B, 1992 *John Gall, OF, 2005- *Mike Gallego, 2B, 1996-1997 *Jim Galloway, 2B, 1912 *Joe Gannon, P, 1898 *Ron Gant, OF, 1996-1998 *Joe Garagiola, C, 1946-1951 *Danny Gardella, PH, 1950 *Glenn Gardner, P, 1945 *Art Garibaldi, 3B, 1936 *Mike Garman, P, 1974-1975 *Debs Garms, OF, 1943-1945 *Wayne Garrett, 3B, 1978 *Rich Gedman, C, 1991-1992 *Charlie Gelbert, SS, 1929-1932, 1935-1936 *Joe Gerhardt, 2B, 1890 *Al Gettel, P, 1955 *Tom Gettinger, OF, 1889-1890 *Charlie Getzein, P, 1892 *Rube Geyer, P, 1910-1913 *Ray Giannelli, 1B/OF, 1995 *Bob Gibson, P, 1959-1975 *Billy Gilbert, 2B, 1908-1909 *Shawn Gilbert, IF, 1998 *George Gilham, C, 1920-1921 *Frank Gilhooley, OF, 1911-1912 *Bernard Gilkey, OF, 1990-1995 *Jim Gill, 2B, 1889 *Carden Gillenwater, OF, 1940 *George Gillpatrick, P, 1898 *Joe Girardi, C, 2003 *Dave Giusti, P, 1969 *Jack Glasscock, SS, 1892-1893 *Tommy Glaviano, 3B, 1949-1952 *Bill Gleason, SS, 1882-1887 *Jack Gleason, 3B, 1882-1883 *Kid Gleason, P, 1892-1894 *Bob Glenn, P, 1920 *John Glenn, OF, 1960 *Harry Glenn, C, 1915 *Danny Godby, OF, 1974 *Roy Golden, P, 1910-1911 *Walt Goldsby, OF, 1884 *Hal Goldsmith, P, 1929 *Bill Goodenough, OF, 1893 *Mike Goodfellow, C, 1887 *Marv Goodwin, P, 1917, 1919-1922 *Julio González, 3B, 1981-1982 *Mike Gonzalez, C, 1915-1918, 1924-1925, 1931-1932 *George Gore, OF, 1892 *Herb Gorman, PH, 1952 *Jack Gorman, OF, 1883 *Julio Gotay, SS, 1960-1962 *Al Grabowski, P, 1929-1930 *Mike Grady, C, 1897, 1904-1906 *Alex Grammas, SS, 1954-1956, 1959-1962 *Wayne Granger, P, 1968, 1973 *Mudcat Grant, P, 1969 *Mark Grater, P, 1991 *Dick Gray, SS, 1959-1960 *Bill Greason, P, 1954 *David Green, OF, 1981-1984, 1987 *Gene Green, OF, 1957-1959 *Scarborough Green, OF, 1997 *Bill Greif, P, 1976 *Tim Griesenbeck, C, 1920 *Tom Grieve, OF, 1979 *Sandy Griffin, OF, 1893 *Clark Griffith, P, 1891 *Bob Grim, P, 1960 *Burleigh Grimes, P, 1930-1931, 1933-1934 *John Grimes, P, 1897 *Charlie Grimm, 1B, 1918 *Dan Griner, P, 1912-1916 *Marv Grissom, P, 1959 *Dick Groat, SS, 1963-1965 *Johnny Grodzicki, P, 1941, 1946-1947 *Mark Grudzielanek, 2B, 2005 *Joe Grzenda, P, 1972 *Mario Guerrero, SS, 1975 *Pedro Guerrero, 1B, 1988-1992 *Lee Guetterman, P, 1993 *Mike Gulan, 3B, 1997 *Harry Gumbert, P, 1941-1944 *Joe Gunson, C, 1893 *Don Gutteridge, 3B, 1936-1940 *Santiago Guzman, P, 1969-1972 H *Bob Habenicht, P, 1951 *John Habyan, P, 1994-1995 *Jim Hackett, 1B, 1902-1903 *Luther Hackman, P, 2000-2002 *Harvey Haddix, P, 1952-1956 *Chick Hafey, OF, 1924-1931 *Kevin Hagen, P, 1983-1984 *Joe Hague, 1B, 1968-1972 *Don Hahn, OF, 1975 *Fred Hahn, P, 1952 *Hal Haid, P, 1928-1930 *Ed Haigh, OF, 1892 *Jesse Haines, P, 1920-1937 *Charlie Hall, P, 1916 *Russ Hall, SS, 1898 *Bill Hallahan, P, 1925-1926, 1929-1936 *Bill Hallman, 2B, 1897 *Dave Hamilton, P, 1978 *Josh Hancock, P, 2006-2007 *Fred Haney, 3B, 1929 *Larry Haney, C, 1973 *Ed Harding, C, 1886 *Dan Haren, P, 2003-2004 *Dick Harley, OF, 1897-1898 *Bob Harmon, P, 1909-1913 *Chuck Harmon, OF, 1956-1957 *Brian Harper, OF, 1985 *George Harper, OF, 1928 *Jack Harper, P, 1900-1901 *Ray Harrell, P, 1935, 1937-1938 *Vic Harris, 2B, 1976 *Bill Hart, P, 1896-1897 *Billy Hart, P, 1890 *Bo Hart, 2B, 2003-2004 *Fred Hartman, 3B, 1897, 1902 *Pat Hartnett, 1B, 1890 *Andy Hassler, P, 1984-1985 *Grady Hatton, IF, 1956 *Arnold Hauser, SS, 1910-1913 *Leonard Hauser, C, 1964-1965 *Bill Hawke, P, 1892-1893 *Pink Hawley, P, 1892-1894 *Doc Hazleton, 1B, 1902 *Francis Healy, C, 1934 *Bunny Hearn, P, 1910-1911 *Jim Hearn, P, 1947-1950 *Mike Heath, C, 1986 *Cliff Heathcote, OF, 1918-1922 *Jack Heidemann, SS, 1974 *Emmet Heidrick, OF, 1899-1901 *Don Heinkel, P, 1989 *Tom Heintzelman, 2B, 1973-1974 *Bob Heise, IF, 1974 *Clarence Heise, P, 1934 *Rick Heiserman, P, 1999 *Scott Hemond, C, 1995 *Charlie Hemphill, OF, 1899 *Solly Hemus, SS, 1949-1956, 1959 *George Hendrick, OF, 1978-1984 *Harvey Hendrick, 3B, 1932 *Tom Henke, P, 1995 *Roy Henshaw, P, 1938 *Pat Hentgen, P, 2000 *Dustin Hermanson, P, 2001 *Carlos Hernandez, C, 2000 *Keith Hernandez, 1B, 1974-1983 *Larry Herndon, OF, 1974 *Ed Herr, SS, 1888, 1890 *Tom Herr, 2B, 1979-1988 *Neal Hertweck, 1B, 1952 *Ed Heusser, P, 1935-1936 *Mike Heydon, C, 1901 *Jim Hickman, 1B, 1974 *Irv Higginbotham, P, 1906, 1908-1909 *Bill Higgins, 2B, 1890 *Dennis Higgins, P, 1971-1972 *Eddie Higgins, P, 1909-1910 *Andy High, 3B, 1928-1931 *Palmer Hildebrand, C, 1913 *Tom Hilgendorf, P, 1969-1970 *Carmen Hill, P, 1929-1930 *Hugh Hill, OF, 1904 *Ken Hill, P, 1988-1991, 1995 *Marc Hill, C, 1973-1974 *Howard Hilton, P, 1990 *Jack Himes, OF, 1905-1906 *Sterling Hitchcock, P, 2003 *Bruce Hitt, P, 1917 *Glen Hobbie, P, 1964 *Ed Hock, OF, 1920 *Charlie Hodnett, P, 1883 *Art Hoelskoetter, 2B, 1905-1908 *Joe Hoerner, P, 1966-1969 *Eddie Hogan, P, 1882 *Marty Hogan, OF, 1894-1895 *Aaron Holbert, 2B, 1996 *Mul Holland, P, 1929 *Wattie Holm, OF, 1924-1929, 1932 *Darren Holmes, P, 2000 *Ducky Holmes, OF, 1898 *Ducky Holmes, C, 1906 *Ed Holly, SS, 1906-1907 *Rick Honeycutt, P, 1996-1997 *Don Hood, P, 1980 *Buck Hopkins, OF, 1907 *Johnny Hopp, OF, 1939-1945 *Bill Hopper, P, 1913-1914 *Bob Horner, 1B, 1988 *Rogers Hornsby, 2B, 1915-1926, 1933 *Oscar Horstmann, P, 1917-1919 *Rick Horton, P, 1984-1987, 1989-1990 *Paul Householder, OF, 1984 *John Houseman, 2B, 1897 *David Howard, IF, 1998-1999 *Doug Howard, 1B, 1975 *Earl Howard, P, 1918 *Thomas Howard, OF, 1999-2000 *Art Howe, 3B, 1984-1985 *Roland Howell, P, 1912 *Bill Howerton, OF, 1949-1951 *Dummy Hoy, OF, 1891 *Al Hrabosky, P, 1970-1977 *Jimmy Hudgens, 1B, 1923 *Rex Hudler, OF, 1990-1992 *Charlie Hudson, P, 1972 *Nat Hudson, P, 1886-1889 *Frank Huelsman, OF, 1897 *Miller Huggins, 2B, 1910-1916 *Dick Hughes, P, 1966-1968 *Terry Hughes, 3B, 1973 *Tom E. Hughes, P, 1959 *Jim Hughey, P, 1898, 1900 *Tim Hulett, 2B, 1995 *Rudy Hulswitt, SS, 1909-1910 *Bob Humphreys, P, 1963-1964 *Ben Hunt, P, 1913 *Joel Hunt, OF, 1931-1932 *Randy Hunt, C, 1985 *Ron Hunt, 2B, 1974 *Brian R. Hunter, OF, 1998 *Herb Hunter, 1B, 1921 *Steve Huntz, SS, 1967, 1969 *Clint Hurdle, 1B, 1986 *Chad Hutchinson, P, 2001 *Ira Hutchinson, P, 1940-1941 *Bill Hutchison, P, 1897 *Ham Hyatt, 1B, 1915 *Pat Hynes, P, 1903 I *Dane Iorg, OF, 1977-1984 *Walt Irwin, PH, 1921 *Jason Isringhausen, P, 2002- J *Ray Jablonski, 3B, 1953-1954, 1959 *Al Jackson, P, 1966-1967 *Danny Jackson, P, 1995-1997 *Larry Jackson, P, 1955-1962 *Mike Jackson, P, 1971 *Elmer Jacobs, P, 1919-1920 *Tony Jacobs, P, 1955 *Bert James, OF, 1909 *Charlie James, OF, 1960-1964 *Mike James, P, 2000-2001 *Hal Janvrin, 1B, 1919-1921 *Kevin Jarvis, P, 2005 *Hi Jasper, P, 1916 *Larry Jaster, P, 1965-1968 *Julián Javier, 2B, 1960-1971 *Hal Jeffcoat, P, 1959 *Gregg Jefferies, 1B, 1993-1994 *Marcus Jensen, C, 1999 *José Jiménez, P, 1998-1999 *Kelvin Jiménez, P, 2007 *Alex Johnson, OF, 1966-1967 *Billy Johnson, 3B, 1951-1953 *Bob Johnson, IF, 1969 *Darrell Johnson, C, 1960 *Jerry Johnson, P, 1970 *Ken Johnson, P, 1947-1950 *Lance Johnson, OF, 1987 *Rankin Johnson, P, 1918 *Si Johnson, P, 1936-1938 *Syl Johnson, P, 1926-1933 *Tyler Johnson, P, 2005- *Cowboy Jones, P, 1899-1901 *Gordon Jones, P, 1954-1956 *Howie Jones, OF, 1921 *Nippy Jones, 1B, 1946-1951 *Red Jones, OF, 1940 *"Toothpick" Sam Jones, P, 1957-1958, 1963 *Tim Jones, SS, 1988-1993 *Bubber Jonnard, C, 1929 *Brian Jordan, OF, 1992-1998 *Mike Jorgensen, 1B, 1984-1985 *Félix José, OF, 1990-1992 *Kevin Joseph, P, 2002 *Jimmy Journell, P, 2003, 2005 *Lyle Judy, 2B, 1935 *Al Jurisich, P, 1944-1945 *Skip Jutze, C, 1972 K *Jim Kaat, P, 1980-1983 *Jerry Kane, 1B, 1890 *Ed Karger, P, 1906-1908 *Jason Karnuth, P, 2001 *Eddie Kasko, 3B, 1957-1958 *Ray Katt, C, 1956, 1958-1959 *Tony Kaufmann, P, 1927-1928, 1930-1931, 1935 *Marty Kavanagh, IF/OF, 1918 *Eddie Kazak, 3B, 1948-1952 *Bob Keely, C, 1944-1945 *Vic Keen, P, 1926-1927 *Jeff Keener, P, 1982-1983 *Bill Keister, 2B, 1900 *John Kelleher, 3B, 1912 *Mick Kelleher, SS, 1972-1973, 1975 *Win Kellum, P, 1905 *Billy Kelly, C, 1910 *John Kelly, OF, 1907 *Pat Kelly, 2B, 1998 *Alex Kellner, P, 1959 *Rudy Kemmler, C, 1886 *Adam Kennedy, 2B, 1999,2007 *Jim Kennedy, SS, 1970 *Terry Kennedy, C, 1978-1980 *Matt Keough, P, 1985 *Kurt Kepshire, P, 1984-1986 *John Kerins, 1B, 1890 *George Kernek, 1B, 1965-1966 *Don Kessinger, SS, 1976-1977 *Darryl Kile, P, 2000-2002 *Paul Kilgus, P, 1993 *Hal Kime, P, 1920 *Wally Kimmick, SS, 1919 *Ellis Kinder, P, 1956 *Chick King, OF, 1959 *Curtis King, P, 1997-1999 *Jim King, OF, 1957 *Lynn King, OF, 1935-1936, 1939 *Ray King, P, 2004-2005 *Silver King, P, 1887-1889 *Walt Kinlock, 3B, 1895 *Josh Kinney, P, 2006- *Tom Kinslow, C, 1898 *Matt Kinzer, P, 1989 *Mike Kircher, P, 1920-1921 *Bill Kissinger, P, 1895-1897 *Lou Klein, 2B, 1943, 1945-1946, 1949 *Nub Kleinke, P, 1935, 1937 *Ron Kline, P, 1960 *Steve Kline, P, 2001-2004 *Rudy Kling, SS, 1902 *Billy Klusman, 2B, 1890 *Clyde Kluttz, C, 1946 *Alan Knicely, 1B, 1986 *Jack Knight, P, 1922 *Mike Knode, OF, 1920 *Ed Knouff, P, 1887-1888 *Darold Knowles, P, 1979-1980 *Will Koenigsmark, P, 1919 *Gary Kolb, OF, 1960, 1962-1963 *Ed Konetchy, 1B, 1907-1913 *Jim Konstanty, P, 1956 *George Kopshaw, C, 1923 *Ernie Koy, OF, 1940-1941 *Lew Krausse Jr., P, 1973 *Charlie Krehmeyer, OF, 1884 *Kurt Krieger, P, 1949, 1951 *Howie Krist, P, 1937-1938, 1941-1943, 1946 *Otto Krueger, 3B, 1900-1902 *Ted Kubiak, SS, 1971 *Bill Kuehne, IF, 1892 *Ryan Kurosaki, P, 1975 *Whitey Kurowski, 3B, 1941-1949 *Bob Kuzava, P, 1957 L *Mike Laga, 1B, 1986-1988 *Lerrin LaGrow, P, 1976 *Jeff Lahti, P, 1982-1986 *Eddie Lake, SS, 1939-1941 *Dan Lally, OF, 1897 *Steve Lake, C, 1986-1988 *Fred Lamline, P, 1915 *Tom Lampkin, C, 1997-1998 *Les Lancaster, P, 1993 *Hobie Landrith, C, 1957-1958 *Don Landrum, OF, 1960-1962 *Tito Landrum, OF, 1980-1987 *Don Lang, 3B, 1948 *Max Lanier, P, 1938-1946, 1949-1951 *Ray Lankford, OF, 1990-2001, 2004 *Paul LaPalme, P, 1955-1956 *Dave LaPoint, P, 1981-1984, 1987 *Ralph Lapointe, 2B, 1948 *Bob Larmore, SS, 1918 *Don Lassetter, OF, 1957 *Arlie Latham, 3B, 1883-1889, 1896 *Mike LaValliere, C, 1985-1986 *Doc Lavan, SS, 1919-1924 *Johnny Lavin, OF, 1884 *Tom Lawless, 3B, 1985-1988 *Brooks Lawrence, P, 1954-1955 *Tom Leahy, C, 1905 *Leron Lee, OF, 1969-1971 *Manuel Lee, 2B, 1995 *Jim Lentine, OF, 1978-1980 *?? Leonard, OF, 1892 *Barry Lersch, P, 1974 *Roy Leslie, 1B, 1919 *Dan Lewandowski, P, 1951 *Bill Lewis, C, 1933 *Fred Lewis, OF, 1883-1884 *Johnny Lewis, OF, 1964 *Sixto Lezcano, OF, 1981 *Don Liddle, P, 1956 *Gene Lillard, P, 1940 *Bob Lillis, SS, 1961 *Mike Lincoln, P, 2004 *Johnny Lindell, OF, 1950 *Jim Lindeman, 1B/OF, 1986-1989 *Jim Lindsey, P, 1929-1934 *Royce Lint, P, 1954 *Larry Lintz, 2B/SS, 1975 *Frank Linzy, P, 1970-1971 *Mark Littell, P, 1978-1982 *Jeff Little, P, 1980 *Mark Little, OF, 1998 *Dick Littlefield, P, 1956 *John Littlefield, P, 1980 *Carlisle Littlejohn, P, 1927-1928 *Danny Litwhiler, OF, 1943-1944, 1946 *Paddy Livingston, C, 1917 *Scott Livingstone, 3B, 1997 *Bobby Locke, P, 1962 *Whitey Lockman, OF, 1956 *Tom Loftus, OF, 1883 *Bill Lohrman, P, 1942 *Jeoff Long, OF, 1964 *Tom Long, OF, 1915-1917 *Braden Looper, P, 1998, 2006- *Art Lopatka, P, 1945 *Aurelio López, P, 1978 *Joe Lotz, P, 1916 *Lynn Lovenguth, P, 1957 *John Lovett, P, 1903 *Grover Lowdermilk, P, 1909, 1911 *Lou Lowdermilk, P, 1911-1912 *Sean Lowe, P, 1997-1998 *Peanuts Lowrey, OF, 1950-1954 *Con Lucid, P, 1897 *Eric Ludwick, P, 1996-1997 *Ryan Ludwick, OF, 2007 *Bill Ludwig, C, 1908 *Larry Luebbers, P, 1999 *Héctor Luna, 2B, 2004-2006 *Memo Luna, P, 1954 *Ernie Lush, OF, 1910 *Johnny Lush, P, 1907-1910 *Bill Lyons, 2B, 1983-1984 *Denny Lyons, 3B, 1891, 1895 *George Lyons, P, 1920 *Harry Lyons, OF, 1887-1888 *Hersh Lyons, P, 1941 M *Bob Mabe, P, 1958 *John Mabry, 1B/OF, 1994-1998, 2001, 2004-2005 *Ken Mackenzie, P, 1963 *John Mackinson, P, 1955 *Lonnie Maclin, OF, 1993 *Max Macon, P, 1938 *Bill Magee, P, 1901 *Lee Magee, OF, 1911-1914 *Sal Maglie, P, 1958 *Joe Magrane, P, 1987-1990, 1992-1993 *Art Mahaffey, P, 1966 *Mike Mahoney, 1B, 1898 *Mike Mahoney, C, 2005 *Duster Mails, P, 1925-1926 *Gus Mancuso, C, 1928, 1930-1932, 1941-1942 *Les Mann, OF, 1921-1923 *Fred Manrique, 3B, 1986 *Tom Mansell, OF, 1883 *Rabbit Maranville, SS, 1927-1928 *Walt Marbet, P, 1913 *Marty Marion, SS, 1940-1950 *Roger Maris, OF, 1967-1968 *Fred Marolewski, 1B, 1953 *Mike Maroth, P, 2007 *Jason Marquis, P, 2004-2006 *Eli Marrero, C/1B/OF, 1997-2003 *Charlie Marshall, C, 1941 *Doc Marshall, C, 1906-1908 *Joe Marshall, OF, 1906 *Fred Martin, P, 1946, 1949-1950 *John Martin, P, 1980-1983 *Morrie Martin, P, 1957-1958 *Pepper Martin, OF, 1928, 1930-1940, 1944 *Stu Martin, 2B, 1936-1940 *Marty Martínez, IF 1972 *Silvio Martinez, P, 1978-1981 *Ted Martínez, IF/OF, 1975 *Tino Martinez, 1B, 2002-2003 *Ernie Mason, P, 1894 *Mike Matheny, C, 2000-2004 *Greg Mathews, P, 1986-1988, 1990 *T. J. Mathews, P, 1995-1997, 2001 *Mike Matthews, P, 2000-2002 *Wally Mattick, OF, 1918 *Gene Mauch, SS, 1952 *Harry Maupin, P, 1898 *Dal Maxvill, SS, 1962-1972 *Jakie May, P, 1917-1921 *Jack McAdams, P, 1911 *Ike McAuley, SS, 1917 *Bake McBride, OF, 1973-1977 *George McBride, SS, 1905-1906 *Pete McBride, P, 1899 *Harry McCaffery, OF, 1882-1883 *Joe McCarthy, C, 1906 *Tommy McCarthy, OF, 1888-1891 *Lew McCarty, C, 1920-1921 *Tim McCarver, C, 1959-1961, 1963-1969, 1973-1974 *Jim McCauley, C, 1884 *Pat McCauley, C, 1893 *Bob McClure, P, 1991-1992 *Billy McCool, P, 1970 *Jim McCormick, 2B, 1892 *Harry McCurdy, C, 1922-1923 *Lindy McDaniel, P, 1955-1962 *Von McDaniel, P, 1957-1958 *Mickey McDermott, P, 1961 *Mike McDermott, P, 1897 *Keith McDonald, C, 2000-2001 *Dewey McDougal, P, 1895-1896 *Sandy McDougal, P, 1905 *Will McEnaney, P, 1979 *Joe McEwing, 2B/OF, 1998-1999 *Guy McFadden, 1B, 1895 *Chappie McFarland, P, 1902-1906 *Ed McFarland, C, 1896-1897 *Dan McGann, 1B, 1900-1901 *Chippy McGarr, 2B, 1888 *Bill McGee, P, 1935-1941 *Willie McGee, OF, 1982-1990, 1996-1999 *Dan McGeehan, 2B, 1911 *Willie McGill, P, 1891 *Jim McGinley, P, 1904-1905 *Jumbo McGinnis, P, 1882-1886 *Lynn McGlothen, P, 1974-1976 *Stoney McGlynn, P, 1906-1908 *Bob McGraw, P, 1927 *John McGraw, 3B, 1900 *Tom McGraw, P, 1997 *Terry McGriff, C, 1994 *Mark McGrillis, 3B, 1892 *Mark McGwire, 1B, 1997-2001 *Austin McHenry, OF, 1918-1922 *Otto McIvor, OF, 1911 *Cody McKay, C, 2004 *Ed McKean, SS, 1899 *Ralph McLaurin, OF, 1908 *Larry McLean, C, 1904, 1913 *Jerry McNertney, C, 1971-1972 *Mart McQuaid, 2B, 1891 *Trick McSorley, SS, 1886 *Paul McSweeney, 2B, 1891 *Larry McWilliams, P, 1988 *Lee Meadows, P, 1915-1919 *Joe Medwick, OF, 1932-1940, 1947-1948 *Dad Meek, C, 1889-1890 *Miguel Mejia, OF, 1996 *Roberto Mejia, 2B, 1997 *Sam Mejias, OF, 1976 *Luis Melendez, OF, 1970-1976 *Steve Melter, P, 1909 *Ted Menze, OF, 1918 *John Mercer, 1B, 1912 *Kent Mercker, P, 1998-1999 *Lloyd Merritt, P, 1957 *Sam Mertes, OF, 1906 *Steve Mesner, 3B, 1941 *Butch Metzger, P, 1977 *Ed Mickelson, 1B, 1950 *Ed Mierkowicz, PH, 1950 *Larry Miggins, OF, 1948, 1952 *Pete Mikkelsen, P, 1968 *Eddie Miksis, OF, 1957 *Aaron Miles, 2B, 2006- *Frank Millard, 2B, 1890 *Bob Miller, P, 1957, 1959-1961 *Chuch Miller, OF, 1913-1914 *Doggie Miller, C/3B, 1894-1895 *Dots Miller, 1B, 1914-1917, 1919 *Dusty Miller, OF, 1890, 1899 *Eddie Miller, SS, 1950 *Elmer Miller, OF, 1912 *Kohly Miller, 3B, 1892 *Stu Miller, P, 1952-1954, 1956 *Jocko Milligan, C, 1888-1889 *Buster Mills, OF, 1934 *Larry Milton, P, 1903 *Minnie Miñoso, OF, 1962 *Bobby Mitchell, P, 1882 *Clarence Mitchell, P, 1928-1930 *Johnny Mize, 1B, 1936-1941 *Vinegar Bend Mizell, P, 1952-1953, 1957-1960 *Herb Moford, P, 1955 *Mike Mohler, P, 1999-2000 *Gabe Molina, P, 2002-2003 *Yadier Molina, C, 2004- *Fritz Mollwitz, 1B, 1919 *Wally Moon, OF, 1954-1958 *Jim Mooney, P, 1933-1934 *Donnie Moore, P, 1980 *Gene Moore, OF, 1933-1934 *Randy Moore, OF, 1937 *Terry Moore, OF, 1935-1942, 1946-1948 *Tommy Moore, P, 1975 *Whitey Moore, P, 1942 *Jerry Morales, OF, 1978 *Bill Moran, C, 1892 *Charley Moran, C, 1903, 1908 *Forrest More, P, 1909 *Bobby Morgan, 2B, 1956 *Eddie Morgan, OF, 1936 *Joe Morgan, PH, 1964 *Mike Morgan, P, 1995-1996 *Gene Moriarity, OF, 1892 *John Morris, OF, 1986-1990 *Matt Morris, P, 1997-2005 *Walter Morris, SS, 1908 *Hap Morse, SS, 1911 *Charlie Morton, IF, 1882 *Walt "Moose" Moryn, OF, 1960-1961 *Mike Mowrey, 3B, 1909-1913 *Jamie Moyer, P, 1991 *Heinie Mueller, OF, 1920-1926 *Billy Muffett, P, 1957-1958 *Mark Mulder, P, 2005- *Tony Mullane, P, 1883 *Jerry Mumphrey, OF, 1974-1979 *Red Munger, P, 1943-1944, 1946-1952 *Les Munns, P, 1936 *John Munyan, C, 1890-1891 *Steve Mura, P, 1982 *Simmy Murch, 2B, 1904-1905 *Tim Murchison, P, 1917 *Wilbur Murdoch, OF, 1908 *Ed Murphy, P, 1901-1903 *Howard Murphy, OF, 1909 *Joe Murphy, P, 1886-1887 *John Murphy, 3B, 1902 *Mike Murphy, C, 1912 *Morgan Murphy, C, 1896-1897 *Rob Murphy, P, 1993-1994 *Tom Murphy, P, 1973 *Red Murray, OF, 1906-1908 *Stan Musial, OF, 1941-1944, 1946-1963 *Bert Myers, 3B, 1896 *Hy Myers, OF, 1923-1925 *Lynn Myers, SS, 1938-1939 N *Mike Nagy, P, 1973 *Sam Nahem, P, 1941 *Sam Narron, C, 1935, 1942-1943 *Chris Narveson, P, 2006 *Ken Nash, 3B, 1914 *Mike Naymick, P, 1944 *Jim Neale, P, 1890-1891 *John Nelson, IF, 2006 *Mel Nelson, P, 1960, 1968-1969 *Rocky Nelson, 1B, 1949-1951, 1956 *Art Nichols, 1B, 1901-1903 *Kid Nichols, P, 1904-1905 *George Nicol, P, 1890 *Hugh Nicol, OF, 1883-1886 *Charlie Niebergall, C, 1921, 1923-1924 *Tom Niedenfuer, P, 1990 *Dick Niehaus, P, 1913-1915 *Bob Nieman, OF, 1960-1961 *Tom Nieto, C, 1984-1985 *Tom Niland, OF, 1896 *Pete Noonan, C, 1906-1907 *Irv Noren, OF, 1957-1959 *Fred Norman, P, 1970-1971 *Lou North, P, 1917, 1920-1924 *Ron Northey, OF, 1947-1949 *Joe Nossek, OF, 1969-1970 *Abraham O. Nunez, IF, 2005 *Howie Nunn, P, 1959 O *Rebel Oakes, OF, 1910-1913 *Ken Oberkfell, 3B, 1977-1984 *Dan O'Brien, P, 1978-1979 *Johnny O'Brien, SS, 1958 *Jack O'Connor, C, 1899-1900 *Paddy O'Connor, C, 1914 *Ken O'Dea, C, 1942-1946 *Bob O'Farrell, C, 1925-1928, 1933, 1935 *Bruce Ogrodowski, C, 1936-1937 *Bill O'Hara, OF, 1910 *Tom O'Hara, OF, 1906-1907 *Kevin Ohme, P, 2003 *Charley O'Leary, SS, 1913 *José Oliva, IF, 1995 *Ed Olivares, OF, 1960-1961 *Omar Olivares, P, 1990-1994 *Darren Oliver, P, 1998-1999 *Gene Oliver, C, 1959-1963 *Diomedes Olivo, P, 1963 *Al Olmsted, P, 1980 *Randy O'Neal, P, 1987-1988 *Denny O'Neil, 1B, 1893 *Jack O'Neill, C, 1902-1903 *Mike O'Neill, P, 1901-1904 *Tip O'Neill, OF, 1884-1889 *José Oquendo, 2B, 1986-1995 *Luis Ordaz, SS, 1997-1999 *Joe Orengo, 2B, 1939-1940 *Jesse Orosco, P, 2000 *Charlie O'Rourke, PH, 1959 *Patsy O'Rourke, SS, 1908 *Tim O'Rourke, 3B, 1894 *Ernie Orsatti, OF, 1927-1935 *Donovan Osborne, P, 1992-1993, 1995-1999 *Champ Osteen, SS, 1908-1909 *William Ortega, OF, 2001 *Jim Otten, P, 1980-1981 *Joe Otten, C, 1895 *Mickey Owen, C, 1937-1940 *Rick Ownbey, P, 1984, 1986 *Oh Seung-Hwan, P, 2016- P *Ed Pabst, OF, 1890 *Gene Packard, P, 1917-1918 *Dick Padden, 2B, 1901 *Don Padgett, OF, 1937-1941 *Tom Pagnozzi, C, 1987-1998 *Phil Paine, P, 1958 *Lance Painter, P, 1997-1999, 2003 *Vicente Palacios, P, 1994-1995 *Orlando Palmeiro, OF, 2003 *Lowell Palmer, P, 1972 *Al Papai, P, 1948, 1950 *Stan Papi, SS, 1974 *Erik Pappas, C, 1993-1994 *Craig Paquette, 1B/3B/OF, 1999-2001 *Freddy Parent, 2B, 1899 *Kelly Paris, 3B, 1982 *Harry Parker, P, 1970-1971, 1975 *Roy Parker, P, 1919 *Roy Parmelee, P, 1936 *Jeff Parrett, P, 1995-1996 *Tom Parrott, OF, 1896 *Stan Partenheimer, P, 1945 *Mike Pasquella, 1B, 1919 *Harry Patton, P, 1910 *Gene Paulette, 1B, 1917-1919 *Gil Paulsen, P, 1925 *George Paynter, OF, 1894 *George Pearce, P, 1917 *Josh Pearce, P, 2002-2004 *Frank Pears, P, 1893 *Alex Pearson, P, 1902 *Jason Pearson, P, 2003 *Homer Peel, OF, 1927, 1930 *Charlie Peete, OF, 1956 *Heinie Peitz, C, 1892-1895, 1913 *Joe Peitz, OF, 1894 *Gerónimo Peña, 2B, 1990-1995 *Orlando Peña, P, 1973-1974 *Tony Peña, C, 1987-1989 *Terry Pendleton, 3B, 1984-1990 *Ray Pepper, OF, 1932-1933 *Troy Percival, P, 2007 *Hub Perdue, P, 1914-1915 *Eduardo Perez, OF, 1999-2000, 2002-2003 *Mike Perez, P, 1990-1994 *Timo Pérez, OF, 2006 *Pol Perritt, P, 1912-1914 *Gerald Perry, 1B, 1991-1995 *Pat Perry, P, 1985-1987 *Bill Pertica, P, 1921-1923 *Steve Peters, P, 1987-1988 *Mark Petkovsek, P, 1995-1998 *Jeff Pfeffer, P, 1921-1924 *Ed Phelps, C, 1909-1910 *Eddie Phillips, PR, 1953 *Mike Phillips, 2B/SS, 1977-1980 *Bill Phyle, 3B, 1906 *Ron Piche, P, 1966 *Charlie Pickett, P, 1910 *Joel Piñeiro, P, 2007 *George Pinkney, 3B, 1892 *Vada Pinson, OF, 1969 *Cotton Pippen, P, 1936 *Phil Plantier, OF, 1997 *Tim Plodinec, P, 1972 *Tom Poholsky, P, 1950-1951, 1954-1956 *Plácido Polanco, 2B/SS/3B, 1998-2002 *Cliff Politte, P, 1998 *Howie Pollet, P, 1941-1943, 1946-1951 *Sidney Ponson, P, 2006 *Bill Popp, P, 1902 *Colin Porter, OF, 2004 *Darrell Porter, C, 1981-1985 *Jay Porter, C, 1959 *Mike Potter, OF, 1976-1977 *Nels Potter, P, 1936 *Jack Powell, P, 1899-1901 *Ted Power, P, 1989 *Joe Presko, P, 1951-1954 *Mike Proly, P, 1976 *George Puccinelli, OF, 1930, 1932 *Albert Pujols, 1B/3B/OF, 2001- *Bill Pulsipher, P, 2005 *Bob Purkey, P, 1965 *Ambrose Puttmann, P, 1906 Q *Andrew Quandt, 2B 2006-2007 *Joe Quest, 2B, 1883-1884 *Finners Quinlan, OF, 1913 *Joe Quinn, 2B, 1893-1896, 1898, 1900 *Jamie Quirk, C, 1983 *Dan Quisenberry, P, 1988-1989 R *Roy Radebaugh, P, 1911 *Dave Rader, C, 1977 *Scott Radinsky, P, 1999-2000 *Ken Raffensberger, P, 1939 *Brady Raggio, P, 1997-1998 *Gary Rajsich, 1B, 1984 *John Raleigh, P, 1909-1910 *Milt Ramirez, SS, 1970-1971 *Mike Ramsey, 2B, 1978-1984 *Toad Ramsey, P, 1889-1890 *Dick Rand, C, 1953, 1955 *Vic Raschi, P, 1954-1955 *Eric Rasmussen, P, 1975-1978, 1982-1983 *Tommy Raub, C, 1906 *Floyd Rayford, 3B, 1983 *Bugs Raymond, P, 1907-1908 *Britt Reames, P, 2000 *Art Rebel, OF, 1945 *Phil Redding, P, 1912-1913 *Milt Reed, SS, 1911 *Ron Reed, P, 1975 *Bill Reeder, P, 1949 *Jimmie Reese, 2B, 1932 *Tom Reilly, SS, 1908-1909 *Art Reinhart, P, 1919, 1925-1928 *Jack Reis, P, 1911 *Ken Reitz, 3B, 1972-1975, 1977-1980 *Edgar Rentería, SS, 1999-2004 *Bob Repass, 2B, 1939 *Rip Repulski, OF, 1953-1956 *George Rettger, P, 1891 *Jerry Reuss, P, 1969-1971 *Al Reyes, P, 2004-2005 *Anthony Reyes, P, 2005- *Bob Reynolds, P, 1971 *Ken Reynolds, P, 1975 *Flint Rhem, P, 1924-1928, 1930-1932, 1934, 1936 *Bob "Dusty" Rhoads, P, 1903 *Charlie Rhodes, P, 1906, 1908-1909 *Del Rice, C, 1945-1955, 1960 *Hal Rice, OF, 1948-1952 *Chris Richard, OF, 2000 *Lee Richard, 2B, 1976 *Bill Richardson, 1B, 1901 *Gordie Richardson, P, 1964 *Pete Richert, P, 1974 *Don Richmond, 3B, 1951 *Dave Ricketts, C, 1963, 1965, 1967-1969 *Dick Ricketts, P, 1959 *John Ricks, 3B, 1891, 1894 *Elmer Rieger, P, 1910 *Joe Riggert, OF, 1914 *Lew Riggs, PH, 1934 *Andy Rincon, P, 1980-1982 *Ricardo Rincón, P, 2006- *Jimmy Ring, P, 1927 *Tink Riviere, P, 1921 *Skipper Roberts, C, 1913 *Hank Robinson, P, 1914-1915 *Kerry Robinson, OF, 2001-2003 *Wilbert Robinson, C, 1900 *Yank Robinson, 2B, 1885-1889, 1891 *Jack Roche, C, 1914-1915, 1917 *Joe Rodriguez, P, 2000, 2002 *John Rodriguez, OF, 2005- *Nerio Rodríguez, P, 2002 *Rich Rodriguez, P, 1994-1995 *Preacher Roe, P, 1938 *Wally Roettger, OF, 1927-1929, 1931 *Cookie Rojas, IF, 1970 *Stan Rojek, SS, 1951 *Scott Rolen, 3B, 2002- *Ray Rolling, 2B, 1912 *Johnny Romano, C, 1967 *John Romonosky, P, 1953 *Marc Ronan, C, 1993 *Gene Roof, OF, 1981-1983 *Jorge Roque, OF, 1970-1972 *Chief Roseman, OF, 1890 *Jack Rothrock, OF, 1934-1935 *Stan Royer, 3B, 1991-1994 *Dave Rucker, P, 1983-1984 *Ken Rudolph, C, 1975-1976 *Jack Russell, P, 1940 *Paul Russell, 2B, 1894 *Brendan Ryan, IF, 2007 *Jack Ryan, C, 1901-1903 *Mike Ryan, 3B, 1895 *Mike Ryba, P, 1935-1938 S *Chris Sabo, 1B, 1995 *Ray Sadecki, P, 1960-1966, 1975 *Mark Salas, C, 1984 *Slim Sallee, P, 1908-1916 *Ike Samuels, 3B, 1895 *Orlando Sanchez, C, 1981-1983 *Ray Sanders, 1B, 1942-1945 *Reggie Sanders, OF, 2004-2005 *War Sanders, P, 1903-1904 *Rafael Santana, 2B, 1983 *Al Santorini, P, 1971-1973 *Bill Sarni, C, 1951-1952, 1954-1956 *Luis Saturria, OF, 2000-2001 *Ed Sauer, OF, 1949 *Hank Sauer, OF, 1956 *Ted Savage, OF, 1965-1967 *Carl Sawatski, C, 1960-1963 *Steve Scarsone, 2B, 1997 *Jimmie Schaffer, C, 1961-1962 *Bobby Schang, C, 1927 *John Schappert, P, 1882 *Bob Scheffing, C, 1951 *Carl Scheib, P, 1954 *Bill Schindler, C, 1920 *Freddy Schmidt, P, 1944, 1946-1947 *Walter Schmidt, C, 1925 *Willard Schmidt, P, 1952-1953, 1955-1957 *Red Schoendienst, 2B, 1945-1956, 1961-1963 *Ducky Schofield, SS, 1953-1958, 1968, 1971 *Ossee Schreckengost, 1B, 1899 *Pop Schriver, C, 1901 *Heinie Schuble, SS, 1927, 1936 *Johnny Schulte, C, 1927 *Barney Schultz, P, 1955, 1963-1965 *Buddy Schultz, P, 1977-1979 *Joe Schultz, Sr., OF, 1919-1924 *John Schultz, C, 1891 *Walt Schultz, P, 1920 *Skip Schumaker, OF, 2005- *Ferdie Schupp, P, 1919-1921 *Lou Scoffic, OF, 1936 *George Scott, P, 1920 *Tony Scott, OF, 1977-1981 *Scott Seabol, 3B, 2005 *Kim Seaman, P, 1979-1980 *Diego Seguí, P, 1972-1973 *Epp Sell, P, 1922-1923 *Carey Selph, 2B, 1929 *Walter Sessi, OF, 1941, 1946 *George Seward, OF, 1882 *Jimmy Sexton, SS, 1983 *Mike Shannon, 3B, 1962-1970 *Spike Shannon, OF, 1904-1906 *Wally Shannon, 2B, 1959-1960 *Bobby Shantz, P, 1962-1964 *Al Shaw, OF, 1907-1909 *Don Shaw, P, 1971-1972 *Danny Shay, SS, 1904-1905 *Gerry Shea, C, 1905 *Jimmy Sheckard, OF, 1913 *Biff Sheehan, OF, 1895-1896 *Danny Sheaffer, C, 1995-1997 *Ray Shepardson, C, 1924 *Bill Sherdel, P, 1918-1930, 1932 *Tim Sherrill, P, 1990-1991 *Charlie Shields, P, 1907 *Vince Shields, P, 1924 *Ralph Shinners, OF, 1925 *Bob Shirley, P, 1981 *Burt Shotton, OF, 1919-1923 *Clyde Shoun, P, 1938-1942 *John Shoupe, 2B, 1882 *Frank Shugart, OF, 1893-1894 *Dick Siebert, 1B, 1937-1938 *Sonny Siebert, P, 1974 *Curt Simmons, P, 1960-1966 *Ted Simmons, C, 1968-1980 *Jason Simontacchi, P, 2002-2004 *Dick Simpson, OF, 1968 *Dick Sisler, 1B, 1946-1947, 1952-1953 *Ted Sizemore, 2B, 1971-1975 *Bob Skinner, OF, 1964-1966 *Gordon Slade, SS, 1933 *Jack Slattery, C, 1906 *Enos Slaughter, OF, 1938-1942, 1946-1953 *Heathcliff Slocumb, P, 1999-2000 *Bill Smiley, 2B, 1882 *Bill Smith, P, 1958-1959 *Bob Smith, P, 1957 *Bobby Gene Smith, OF, 1957-1959, 1962 *Bryn Smith, P, 1990-1992 *Bud Smith, P, 2001-2002 *Charley Smith, 3B, 1966 *Earl Smith, C, 1928-1930 *Frank Smith, P, 1955 *Fred Smith, 3B, 1917 *Germany Smith, SS, 1898 *Hal Smith, C, 1956-1961 *Jack Smith, OF, 1915-1926 *Keith Smith, OF, 1979-1980 *Lee Smith, P, 1990-1993 *Lonnie Smith, OF, 1982-1985 *Ozzie Smith, SS, 1982-1996 *Reggie Smith, OF, 1974-1976 *Tom Smith, P, 1898 *Travis Smith, P, 2002 *Wally Smith, 3B, 1911-1912 *Willie Smith, P, 1995 *Homer Smoot, OF, 1902-1906 *Red Smyth, OF, 1917-1918 *Frank Snyder, C, 1912-1919, 1927 *Clint Sodowsky, P, 1999 *Ray Soff, P, 1986-1987 *Eddie Solomon, P, 1976 *Lary Sorensen, P, 1981 *Elias Sosa, P, 1975 *Jorge Sosa, P, 2006- *Allen Sothoron, P, 1924-1926 *Billy Southworth, OF, 1926-1927, 1929 *Chris Speier, IF, 1984 *Daryl Spencer, SS, 1960-1961 *Ed Spiezio, 3B, 1964-1968 *Scott Spiezio, 3B, 2006- *Scipio Spinks, P, 1972-1973 *Ed Sprague, P, 1973 *Jack Spring, P, 1964 *Russ Springer, P, 2003,2007 *Joe Sprinz, C, 1933 *Tuck Stainback, OF, 1938 *Gerry Staley, P, 1947-1954 *Harry Staley, P, 1895 *Tracy Stallard, P, 1965-1966 *Virgil Stallcup, SS, 1952-1953 *Pete Standridge, P, 1911 *Eddie Stanky, 2B, 1952-1953 *Harry Stanton, C, 1900 *Ray Starr, P, 1932 *Gene Stechschulte, P, 2000-2002 *Bill Steele, P, 1910-1914 *Bob Steele, P, 1916-1917 *Bill Stein, OF, 1972-1973 *Jake Stenzel, OF, 1898-1899 *Ray Stephens, C, 1990-1991 *Bob Stephenson, SS, 1955 *Garrett Stephenson, P, 1999-2000, 2002-2003 *Stuffy Stewart, 2B, 1916-1917 *Kelly Stinnett, C, 2007 *Bob Stinson, C, 1971 *Jack Stivetts, P, 1889-1891 *Chuck Stobbs, P, 1958 *Milt Stock, 3B, 1919-1923 *Dean Stone, P, 1959 *Tige Stone, OF, 1923 *Alan Storke, SS, 1909 *Todd Stottlemyre, P, 1996-1998 *Allyn Stout, P, 1931-1933 *Gabby Street, C, 1931 *Cub Stricker, 2B, 1892 *George Strief, 2B, 1883-1884 *Joe Stripp, 3B, 1938 *Al Struve, C, 1884 *Johnny Stuart, P, 1922-1925 *John Stuper, P, 1982-1984 *Willie Sudhoff, P, 1897-1901 *Joe Sugden, C, 1898 *Dan Sullivan, C, 1885 *Harry Sullivan, P, 1909 *Joe Sullivan, OF, 1896 *Sleeper Sullivan, C, 1882-1883 *Suter Sullivan, SS, 1898 *Kid Summers, C, 1893 *Tom Sunkel, P, 1937, 1939 *Jeff Suppan, P, 2004-2006 *Rick Sutcliffe, P, 1994 *Gary Sutherland, 2B, 1978 *Bruce Sutter, P, 1981-1984 *Jack Sutthoff, P, 1899 *John Sutton, P, 1977 *Larry Sutton, 1B, 2000-2001 *Mark Sweeney, OF, 1995-1997 *Pete Sweeney, 3B, 1889-1890 *Charlie Swindells, C, 1904 *Steve Swisher, C, 1978-1980 *Bob Sykes, P, 1979-1981 T *Jeff Tabaka, P, 2001 *So Taguchi, OF, 2002- *John Tamargo, C, 1976-1978 *Lee Tate, SS, 1958-1959 *Fernando Tatis, 3B, 1998-2000 *Don Taussig, OF, 1961 *Julián Tavárez, P, 2004-2005 *Carl Taylor, OF, 1970 *Chuck Taylor, P, 1969-1971 *Ed Taylor, P, 1903 *Jack Taylor, P, 1898 *Jack Taylor, P, 1904-1906 *Ron Taylor, P, 1963-1965 *Patsy Tebeau, 1B, 1899-1900 *Bud Teachout, P, 1932 *Garry Templeton, SS, 1976-1981 *Gene Tenace, C, 1981-1982 *Greg Terlecky, P, 1975 *Scott Terry, P, 1987-1991 *Dick Terwilliger, P, 1932 *Bob Tewksbury, P, 1989-1994 *Moe Thacker, C, 1963 *Tommy Thevenow, SS, 1924-1928 *Jake Thielman, P, 1905-1906 *Roy Thomas, P, 1978-1980 *Tom Thomas, P, 1899-1900 *Brad Thompson, P, 2005- *Gus Thompson, P, 1906 *Mark Thompson, P, 1999-2000 *Mike Thompson, P, 1973-1974 *Milt Thompson, OF, 1989-1992 *John Thornton, OF, 1892 *Bobby Tiefenauer, P, 1952, 1955, 1961 *Mike Timlin, P, 2000-2002 *Bud Tinning, P, 1935 *Bobby Tolan, OF, 1965-1968 *Brett Tomko, P, 2003 *Fred Toney, P, 1923 *Specs Toporcer, SS, 1921-1928 *Joe Torre, C/1B/3B, 1969-1974 *Mike Torrez, P, 1967-1971 *Harry Trekell, P, 1913 *Coaker Triplett, OF, 1941-1943 *Mike Trost, C, 1890 *Bill Trotter, P, 1944 *Tommy Tucker, IF, 1898 *John Tudor, P, 1985-1988, 1990 *Oscar Tuero, P, 1918-1920 *Lee Tunnell, P, 1987 *Tuck Turner, OF, 1896-1898 *Art Twineham, C, 1893-1894 *Mike Tyson, 2B, 1972-1979 U *Bob Uecker, C, 1964-1965 *Tom Underwood, P, 1977 *Jack Urban, P, 1959 *Tom Urbani, P, 1993-1996 *José Uribe, SS, 1984 *John Urrea, P, 1977-1980 *Lon Ury, 1B, 1903 V *Benny Valenzuela, 3B, 1958 *Fernando Valenzuela, P, 1997 *Dazzy Vance, P, 1933-1934 *Bill Vandyke, OF, 1892 *John Vann, PH, 1913 *Jan Van Noy, OF, 1951 *Andy Van Slyke, OF, 1983-1986 *Emil Verban, 2B, 1944-1946 *Dave Veres, P, 2000-2002 *Johnny Vergez, 3B, 1936 *Ernie Vick, C, 1922, 1924-1926 *Héctor Villanueva, C, 1993 *Fernando Viña, 2B, 2000-2003 *Bob Vines, P, 1924 *Bill Virdon, OF, 1955-1956 *Joe Visner, OF, 1891 *José Vizcaíno, SS, 2006- *Dave Vonohlen, P, 1983-1984 *Bill Voss, OF, 1972 *Pete Vuckovich, P, 1978-1980 W *Ben Wade, P, 1954 *Leon Wagner, OF, 1960 *David Wainhouse, P, 2000 *Adam Wainwright, P, 2005- *Bill Walker, P, 1933-1936 *Duane Walker, OF, 1988 *Harry Walker, OF, 1940-1943, 1946-1947, 1950-1951, 1955 *Larry Walker, OF, 2004-2005 *Oscar Walker, OF, 1882 *Roy Walker, P, 1921-1922 *Speed Walker, 1B, 1923 *Tom Walker, P, 1976 *Bobby Wallace, SS, 1899-1901, 1917-1918 *Mike Wallace, P, 1975-1976 *Tye Waller, 3B, 1980 *Denny Walling, 1B/3B, 1988-1990 *Dick Ward, P, 1935 *Cy Warmoth, P, 1916 *Lon Warneke, P, 1937-1942 *Bill Warwick, C, 1925-1296 *Carl Warwick, OF, 1961-1962, 1964-1965 *Ray Washburn, P, 1961-1969 *Steve Waterbury, P, 1976 *George Watkins, OF, 1930-1933 *Allen Watson, P, 1993-1995 *Milt Watson, P, 1916-1917 *Art Weaver, C, 1902-1903 *Jeff Weaver, P, 2006 *Skeeter Webb, SS, 1932 *Herm Wehmeier, P, 1956-1958 *Bob Weiland, P, 1937-1940 *Curt Welch, OF, 1885-1887 *Todd Wellemeyer, P, 2007 *Jake Wells, C, 1890 *Kip Wells, P, 2007 *Perry Werden, 1B, 1892-1893 *Bill Werle, P, 1952 *Wally Westlake, OF, 1951-1952 *Gus Weyhing, P, 1900 *Dick Wheeler, OF, 1918 *Jimmy Whelan, PH, 1913 *Pete Whisenant, OF, 1955 *Lew Whistler, OF, 1893 *Abe White, P, 1937 *Bill White, SS, 1888 *Bill White, 1B, 1959-1965, 1969 *Ernie White, P, 1940-1943 *Gabe White, P, 2005 *Hal White, P, 1953-1954 *Jerry White, OF, 1986 *Rick White, P, 2002 *Burgess Whitehead, 2B, 1933-1935 *Mark Whiten, OF, 1993-1994 *Fred Whitfield, 1B, 1962 *Art Whitney, 3B, 1891 *Bill Whitrock, P, 1890 *Possum Whitted, OF, 1912-1914 *Bob Wicker, P, 1901-1903 *Floyd Wicker, PH, 1968 *Chris Widger, C, 2003 *Bill Wight, P, 1958 *Fred Wigington, P, 1923 *Del Wilber, C, 1946-1949 *Hoyt Wilhelm, P, 1957 *Denney Wilie, OF, 1911-1912 *Rick Wilkins, C, 2000 *Ted Wilks, P, 1944-1951 *Jimy Williams, SS, 1966-1967 *Otto Williams, SS, 1902-1903 *Stan Williams, P, 1971 *Steamboat Williams, P, 1914, 1916 *Woody Williams, P, 2001-2004 *Howie Williamson, PH, 1928 *Joe Willis, P, 1911-1913 *Ron Willis, P, 1966-1969 *Vic Willis, P, 1910 *Charlie Wilson, SS, 1932-1933, 1935 *Chief Wilson, OF, 1914-1916 *Craig Wilson, 3B, 1989-1992 *Jimmie Wilson, C, 1928-1933 *Preston Wilson, OF, 2006- *Zeke Wilson, P, 1899 *Jim Winford, P, 1932, 1934-1937 *Ivey Wingo, C, 1911-1914 *Tom Winsett, OF, 1935 *Rick Wise, P, 1972-1973 *Corky Withrow, OF, 1963 *Bobby Witt, P, 1998 *Jamey Wright, P, 2002 *Mel Wright, P, 1954-1955 *Jimmy Wolf, OF, 1892 *Tony Womack, 2B, 2004 *John Wood, P, 1896 *Gene Woodburn, P, 1911-1912 *Hal Woodeshick, P, 1965-1967 *Scott Woodland, OF, 2002 *Tracy Woodson, 3B, 1992-1993 *Frank Woodward, P, 1919 *Floyd Wooldridge, P, 1955 *Todd Worrell, P, 1985-1989, 1992 *Red Worthington, PH, 1934 Y *Esteban Yan, P, 2003 *Stan Yerkes, P, 1901-1903 *Ray Yochim, P, 1948-1949 *Babe Young, IF, 1948 *Bobby Young, 3B, 1948 *Cy Young, P, 1899-1900 *Dmitri Young, 1B, 1996-1997 *Gerald Young, OF, 1994 *J.B. Young, P, 1892 *Pep Young, SS, 1941, 1945 *Joel Youngblood, OF, 1977 *Eddie Yuhas, P, 1952-1953 *Sal Yvars, C, 1953, 1954 Z *Chris Zachary, P, 1971 *George Zackert, P, 1911-1912 *Dave Zearfoss, C, 1904-1905 *Todd Zeile, 3B, 1989-1995 *Bart Zeller, C, 1970 *Bill Zies, C, 1891 *Eddie Zimmerman, 3B, 1906 *Ed Zmich, P, 1910-1911 Category:St. Louis Cardinals Category:Lists of Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball all-time rosters